<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Turning Point by sapphireswimming</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870540">Turning Point</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireswimming/pseuds/sapphireswimming'>sapphireswimming</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Casper High (Danny Phantom), Episode: s01e09 My Brother's Keeper, Gen, Gen Work, Much Needed Pep Talks, One Shot, Through Danny Phantom, school fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2012-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2012-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:28:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireswimming/pseuds/sapphireswimming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kwan was going to be a hobo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Through Danny Phantom</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Turning Point</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8169889/49/Through-Danny-Phantom</p>
<p>Intentionally written as an exactly 300 word drabble</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dash and Kwan slumped dejectedly against their lockers, nearly crushed by what they'd just been told in the school counselor's office just a few feet away.</p>
<p>"My future isn't going to be anything like it is now as the King of Casper High; it's going to be terrible," Dash wailed, passing a hand through his slicked back blond hair. The black rims around his tired eyes showed how much stress and distress he suffered from this crushing blow to his outlook.</p>
<p>"Well," he rallied. "If that's how my life is going to be, then I can at least make sure that Fenton's is worse." He pushed off against his locker and headed off, rather zombie-like. "Where is that little pipsqueak…?" he muttered.</p>
<p>"At least you're going to have a future," Kwan responded, despondently to the friend who had walked away. His hands fell listless at his sides as he addressed the empty air. "She said I was going to be a hobo. I didn't know they even had those anymore!"</p>
<p>His mind raced to images Lancer had shown them of homeless camps during the Great Depression the previous week. He hadn't cared then. But now, the battered tin cups and toe-less boots showed him a future he couldn't cope with.</p>
<p>"It can't be…" he breathed. "I can't let that be my future! That's all Miss Spectra thinks I'll amount to. And it probably is," he agreed, as he really thought about it. "But still, I have to try. I'll do my best… in football, in class, writing poetry for Lancer's stupid English assignments. I'll prove her wrong. I'll make something of my life. I'll be a lawyer or a doctor or a businessman or a teacher or a football player or even a janitor, but I won't be a hobo!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>